


Day 4 - Wreath

by Rei (Arterra)



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, Mysterious packages in the mail, Wreath, cuz tommy forgets nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Day 4 of the MCYTAdvent calendar 2020! Wreaths!!Techno admits to Tommy that he doesn't decorate for Christmas. Tommy decides to fix that. Techno is confused.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Day 4 - Wreath

“Hey techno, do you have a wreath?”

“No, I don’t usually do much decorating. Too much work, and I live alone anyway, so no one’d see it.”

“But it’s so much fun! And even if no one else will see it, so what? Variety is the spice of life, and do you decorate any other times?”

“Not really. I don’t find it conducive to beating up little  **nerds** like you, Tommyinnit.”

“Oh no, you don’t!”

And with that, Techno thought that conversation was over.

How naïve he was. Tommy forgets nothing, ever, and it’s kind of scary. 

Three days later, an Amazon box full of a fake wreath showed up with the message:

From Tommy

I don’t care where you put it, just don’t shove it in a closet. 

You need a bit of cheer in your life anyway.

A simple note, but it brought to the forefront of his mind how much his friends thought of him. 

He put it up on his door, like any normal person, but he put it on the inside because he never leaves anyway, he wouldn’t see it. 

Once again, he thought that was the end of it.

Two days after that, another box showed up, from Tommy again, with lights. 

From Tommy

Just save these, they shipped faster than I wanted, but I couldn’t exactly make them ship any slower

Now Techno was scared, he’d gotten another package and this one was huge. 

The first thing he did before opening it was text Tommy in a frenzy. Tommy responded with a call request.

“Tommy what did you do.”

“Big man, I did nothing. You brought this upon yourself. Have you opened the box yet?”

“No, I haven’t, I’m too scared.”

“Then why are you texting me already? I didn’t think you would be mad until you opened it.”

“I’m not mad, I’m scared.”

“Just open it. You beat up nerds all the time, what’s one box?”

“There’re a lot of things that can be in the box, especially one this big.”

“Oh my god, Techno, just open the fucking box.”

“Fine! Fine! I’ll open the box!”

He put his phone down and grabbed a box knife, calming his anxiety by repeating “what’s the worst that could happen?”   
  


He opened the box, in the box, there was a tree. A fake tree, granted, but that was a  _ tree _ . 

“Oh my god Tommy you did not really…”

“You’re right, no I didn’t, Wilbur did.”

“Oh my god.”

“Now you can use those lights! Send me a picture when it’s all up or you’re not the blood god anymore.”

“But-”

Tommy disconnected from the call.

Guess Techno has a tree now. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit excited about putting it up.

Right after he could figure out where to put it… 

**Author's Note:**

> WREATH! This is one of those ones I knew exactly what to do when I read the prompt list. 
> 
> Just a fair warning- I might miss some updates this weekend, I’m going camping (don’t question it) and I’m not allowed to have my phone out. If I get two written tonight, I’ll have one for tomorrow and then one to hit “post” on on Saturday, but I can’t promise anything. 
> 
> Also please leave a comment ;-; they give me life, I like talking to people
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)


End file.
